


Reunited

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #28: Christmas Leftovers, and #29: Holiday Traffic. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #28: Christmas Leftovers, and #29: Holiday Traffic. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

After enjoying several days of peace and quiet in the house—and the freedom to make love wherever and whenever they chose—it was time to prepare for the return of the children. And it was just as well, seeing as they still had enough Christmas leftovers to feed the whole of Godric’s Hollow. Harry knew that James would make a sizeable dent in that heap before the day was out.

And with no holiday traffic to worry about, they returned right on time.

“Daddy!” Lily cried, running straight into his waiting arms. Beaming, Harry hugged her tight.

“Welcome home.”

~~~

They invited Ginny and Blaise to stay for dinner, of course, but Ginny had to return to the US and begin preparations for the new season. Blaise looked nothing short of relieved, giving only a polite nod before disappearing back into the flames.

“So did you guys have a good time? We missed you!”

It was a little chaotic, Lily and Al trying to explain their favourite parts of the holiday simultaneously while James alternated between correcting details and rolling his eyes.

“Is there anything to eat, Dad?” James finally asked. “I’m starving.”

Harry couldn’t help chuckling. “Plenty. Help yourself.”

~~~

“They enjoyed themselves then,” Severus said that evening, as Harry joined him on the couch.

“Definitely,” Harry replied. He hadn’t doubted that they would—they cherished any time they could get with their mother. The problem always lay in the days afterwards, when her absence was felt the most. While the boys were growing older and more pragmatic, Harry knew that Lily would need a little extra care.

“You’re deep in thought.”

Blinking, Harry looked up at the man who had willingly taken on his family and loved them as his own. He smiled.

“Just thinking how lucky I am.”


End file.
